


sweeties

by w4rl0rd



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Eden Club, Gen, Multi, No Smut, fem!reader!!, gavin reed is a-ok !, hank is dad status, hey listen this is fun im sorry if it doesnt follow the right robo lore, massively unoriginal, nOT A THREESOME but you get to kiss 2 connors uwu, pretty much self indulgent to some daydreams ive been having, this is purely down to my shit writing but in this the androids @ eden club ARENT wiped every 2hr, ur a detective bc of course
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-07 14:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15221333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w4rl0rd/pseuds/w4rl0rd
Summary: You'd been at the precinct a while, even before that android was sent out to you, but when an investigation calls for someone to visit the Eden Club, you IMMEDIATELY volunteer.{{reader x connor(s)??; not overtly sexual}}





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also quick fyi my titles literally never mean anything in relation to the actual fic . soz omfg.  
> but this is also indulgent into the eden club!connor au stuff people have been dabbling in that's super cool ! try to find some of it on tumblr n twitter if u can !

 

Terrible, out of sync tapping came from your desk as you drummed rather annoyingly to the dismayed _audience_ of your coworkers. 

It was about 11ish in the morning on a Thursday, and while you weren't a morning person, nor were you particularly energetic, you were just _bored, y'know?_    
Nothing ever seemed to really change about the precinct, despite your years working there. You weren't old or anything, but just fairly sure on your profession from quite early on. Even when the kitchen more or less exploded due to an oven fault, it wasn't remodelled any different. Even when an _android_ was dropped off at your doorstep, nothing shifted too much in compliance. 

It had been a while since the addition of Connor to Lieutenant Anderson's side, and in the just-under-a-year you'd all been working together, you'd like to have considered yourselves all friends. 

As skeptical as everyone, especially Hank, was at the start, the station had more or less grown accustomed to the robotective's mannerisms and overall presence. Of course, because you just liked _stuff_ , you immediately hit it off with the tin can and made sure you were always smiles around him. 

This slightly adoptive attitude was later encouraged by Hank the more they worked together, and after the one time you'd both tried to sneak back into the police building at 2 am after an absolutely terrible stakeout, to be found in a dark, empty room of desks and computers- save for a pair of glowing eyes in the centre. You both screamed. It was Connor, who profusely apologized and explained he doesn't legally have anywhere to really go out of hours. The thought had never crossed either of your minds, but you decided from then on that you'd share him. Some days Connor slept at yours, and some days he stayed with Hank. There was no real schedule, it was mostly a case of 'dibs!' and 'not dibs!' but the android didn't seem to mind.   
Between your cat and Hank's dog, the robocop seemed to always be in a content state. 

Other than these perpetual sleepovers, you did do things with the android domestically, and the more you hung out with the droid, the more you could've sworn he was becoming a bit more lifelike and _human_. This was outrageous of course. You'd watched your fair share of vintage films, _Bicentennial Man, I, Robot,_ you knew it was just a cliche people used to think of the future. But then again, they did predict everything else correctly. 

Your drumming was met by another surface sound of Hank dropping you a foam cup of coffee on your desk. You hummed a thank you as you took it and rolled back in your squeaky chair, blowing on the endothermic cup as Connor daintily followed after the lieutenant and sat next to you. 

You had all gathered as a result of the captain's instruction, another mission for the investigation. Everyone in the room sat or stood awaiting eagerly like children as Fowler strode in, files tucked messily under his arm. You took a test sip of your coffee before placing it back down again and bouncing upward attentively.

'' _So_ ,'' he wiped a hand down his face before begrudgingly starting. ''One of the leads on our murder victim pins us at the _Eden Club_ , apparently he was a frequent visitor. We need a detective to go down and poke around, see if there's any CCTV or android records you can get, ask some people, that kind of stuff.'' 

You lunged forward in your seat, throwing your hand up in the air excitedly, as Fowler let out a quiet sigh. 

''I'm totally down. I've heard it's a lot of fun.'' You beamed. 

Your pained captain took a look at you, before glancing round the room at a sea of very, very unenthused faces. 

''Alright, but you're not there for fun. Seeing as it's an android hotspot, make sure Connor comes with you just incase he needs to do his robot shit or whatever.''

You nodded, still smiling and giving Connor a thumbs up before a very forced scoff echoed the office. 

''Of course she'd go, any excuse to fuck anything right?'' Gavin Reed laughed- truly on his own- as he leant against a column, arms crossed.

You let your head fall to the side, giggling quietly as you grinned at him from across the room.

''Anything but you though, right, Reed?'' 

Laughter was audible this time as you stuck your tongue out in response to his middle finger. 

''Alright alright, behave.'' Fowler dismissed everyone to their work as he spoke to you directly. ''No funny business. Best go tonight, not so busy, get it done faster. Been given tips that a HR400 model knows something.'' 

He pushed the files out from under his arm onto your desk, papers oddly sprawling out neatly, your attention drawn to a model number scribbled next to 'witnesses'.  
It read ' _HR400 #313 248 317 - 69_ ' which made you cover your mouth and hide back a snort. It was a sex bot. That ended in 69. Fucking nice. 

''The Eden Club androids are split into female and male categories, the WR400s and the HR400s. They're both referred to as Tracis. Even if they're aesthetically different, they adhere to the 400 model category. The only tell is their serial code.'' 

A voice chimed up from behind you, making you swivel round in your chair to face the android detective talking to you. Despite what he'd just said, he wore a frown.

''What's wrong, Connor?''

''That number is suspiciously close to mine.''


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi just again reminding you that i kinda got rid of the 'erased every 2 hours' thing because im. awful and i like convenience

 

Puzzling as it was, you shrugged. Obviously you couldn't say you knew much about how serial numbers worked from the model number, and you figured there wasn't an infinite amount of combinations out there. Some were bound to be similar, even if they were only out by 1 number. That was literally the point.

Either way, you gave Connor's forearm a reassuring squeeze, smiling sweetly before spinning back round to gather the papers and look over them properly with your partner.  
As you turned, Hank stared at you.

''No dibs.''

You gave him a face of mock distress, eyebrows furrowed and mouth open for optimal dramatic effect.

''Aw, what? How come??''

The older man chuckled as he flicked his wrist at you.

''I gotta clean the house, and with Sumo around it's already enough of a hassle. I really couldn't deal with him and tincop over 'there. You're with him tonight anyway, just take him home with you after.''

You nodded. You were going to offer anyway, considering your apartment was actually not a mess for the first time in a while and you wouldn't feel bad about having him round. You'd thought this over many a time- you figured you really didn't care if Connor suddenly turned deviant and felt emotions and was essentially human, but you would care if he started having an actual opinion on how messily you lived. That was a legitimate concern of yours. 

Grabbing the strewn file, you whipped back round and presented them in front of you and Connor.

''Hey, I've got you tonight okay? Hank's making excuses.''

Connor smiled, something that had been coming more naturally to him now, as he dipped his head in understanding. 

''Alright. Lieutenant Anderson has asked me to keep you away from any alcohol this time, to avoid a repeat of last week.'' 

A nervous laugh escaped you as you got quite vivid flashbacks of sobbing, drunk, petting your cat, assaulting Hank's voicemail, and resisting every feeble attempt of Connor trying to calm you down. It'd been a rough day, you allowed yourself to let loose a bit.  
A bit much, maybe. 

Again you gave a sheepish thumbs up as you shuffled the papers into order and started looking over what you were after. 

''Alright, so. We gotta hunt down this HR69 thingy and ask it what it saw, how often. Maybe it'll recognize our victim? We can ask the bartender and management too, but I don't think they'll be the happiest in complying.''

You wrote this down on a separate pad to remind yourself, as Connor took the paper and skimmed over it himself.

''Why is there a tip on this specific bot?'' you asked, not looking up from scribbling. 

''Apparently it had witnessed a fight between the murder victim and another customer. There's no details here, but it could be a suspect.''

A 'mhm' came from your throat as you finished writing, pursing your lips and looking up at your partner as he studied the paper.

It was something you kept quiet about, purely because there wasn't exactly anyone you could discuss it with, but the RK800 model that sat nonchalantly opposite you was really _pretty_.   
You'd often wondered why they made him so aesthetically pleasing, especially considering the line of work. Was it so he was easier to talk to? More likely to acquire information?   
There were a few things that emphasized his look, the mop of delicate chestnut curls that just so effortlessly fell to his face, complimenting his soft brown eyes, framed by the long dark lashes he had, and the tonnes of varying beauty marks that littered his skin. You were sure there was more, but given your relationship and your job, there was no need for you to see past his neck. 

You snapped out of it when you heard his voice.

''Detective?''

His head was tilted to the side, looking at you quizzically, his hair swaying slightly in the same direction.

''Yeah, sorry, hi'' you smiled again, ruffling a hand through your own hair.

''We should go at about 7pm. According to my search, that's the optimal wind-down period.'' He'd reorganized the papers back into the file, neatly. ''I suggest authorizing a loan with the captain for rental purposes, and getting some rest at home before heading out. I have the address already, and average rental costs are $29.99 for 30 minutes.''

Connor's LED spun yellow, as his face twitched.

''... $29.99 for 30 minutes, but $19 for an hour...'' He looked at you. ''That doesn't make sense.''

You laughed, admittedly confused, and looked it up on your phone.

''Yup, $30 for 30 mins, $19 for an hour. That's probably fine.'' 

You shrugged again, snapping your fingers out of habit and standing up, stretching and taking your coffee by the top of the cup. 

''Alright, b-r-b. Don't think about it too hard, Connor.''

You left the android staring at his desk, obviously trying to process this stupid pricing system, as you made your way through to Fowler's awfully _glass_ chamber.   
You stopped by Gavin's desk, a smug grin plastered across you. 

''Want me to drop your number to one of the girls at the club? I'll buy you a session, it'll be an early birthday gift.''

Reed jokingly punched you in the arm, making you snigger as you messed up his hair with your free hand. 

''Oh please. I bet you $10 right now you end up doing _something_ with an android. No take backs.'' he pointed up at you, an eyebrow raised.

''Sure you don't wanna make that $20? That gets you an hour y'know.'' 

You narrowly avoided another harder punch as you giggled and hopped forward, hearing a quiet 'getoutof'ere' from behind you.

Knocking on the captain's door rhythmically, you entered, pushing the door open with your back and essentially twirling inward. Always one for entrances. 

''Heeeeeya chief. Robocop says I need an allowance for rental reasons.'' 

He groaned, smacking down a few bills on the table. 

''Take $100 and pay with your card. Best I can do.'' 

Honestly? This was totally fine. You were weirdly certain you wouldn't need all of it anyway.   
You said your thanks and left, whoosing back past Hank to your little buddy corner. 

''Okay, all set!''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> those prices are real from ingame and did take me 5 mins to register.
> 
> fun fact: connor's a RK800 #313 248 317 - 51, and the '51' changes every time he dies  
> so yes ive given the eden club connor the exact same code. + the 69. 
> 
> and the HR400 and WR400 thing was true! they're all the same, even if they look different, save for the serial numbers.  
> ~ trivia ~ North is a WR400 #641 790 831 model, and the blue haired Traci is a WR400 #950 455 437 !  
> also it's confirmed androids share face shapes, as North can be seen as both a WR400 and a BL100 !
> 
> if you wanna know how Connor's serial number came to be, you can watch a clip about it here from Bryan Dechart's twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/videos/277134171?t=02h34m03s
> 
> and if you missed it the first time, the eden club connor is very very heavily inspired by 2:00:01, a great fic by lanico !!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883944


	3. Chapter 3

 

You did end up heeding your android friend's instruction, taking him with you in your car home where you planned on grabbing a shower and something to eat.  
It was coming up to 1pm, and you were whistling as terribly as your earlier drumming, only this time trying to follow tune of your radio as you drove. 

Connor sat patiently in the seat next to you like he always did; you never had to force conversations as it wasn't awkward to just sit silently, it was comfortable, which you appreciated. This never stopped you from being loud in some form or another, though. 

You pulled up and both got out, skipping in your step as you twirled your keys in your fingers and jammed it into the door, still whistling where your music cut off as you went up the stairs to your place, quickly checking to make sure Connor was still behind you. 

The apartment door made it's usual janky noise as you pushed it, throwing your keys onto the nearest table as you entered. You promised you wouldn't be long, and you switched the television on for Connor to search. In some respects it was like having a baby and needing to expose it to something, except he looked like a young adult and probably knew more than you ever could.

He knew the routine by now from staying at yours so often, and placed himself on the sofa, quietly picking up some of the mess you'd made overnight as he waited.  
You headed to the bathroom, looking at yourself in the mirror as you turned the shower on and waited for the water to warm, giving yourself a cheesy smile as you did so. 

You were showering at 1pm on a Thursday because you'd neglected to do so the night, and morning, prior. You totally were, in fact, a mess of a person with absolutely no schedule whatsoever. By the time you'd gotten in last night, which was late anyway, you just stayed awake wasting time on your phone and watching shit until you released it was suddenly coming up to 6 am and there was light coming in from under your blinds. Then you figured _fuck it_ , and just went to work.

Hence you were only now actually starting your day properly.   
You got out, hastily throwing a towel onto your hair and trying to do the wrap thingie, and popped out your bathroom to dash into your bedroom.

The apartment wasn't giant, but it was cozy, and relatively sleek despite the gremlin-like lifestyle you occasionally lived. One thing was for certain, the walls were thin, and even though the living room was on the other end of the floorplan, you could still have a conversation from where you were. 

''Hey- Connor? What the fuck do I wear?'' you called over. 

He also knew by now he didn't have to get up, instead just shout back to you. 

''It's a little humid, but if we go later there'll be a breeze.'' 

You pouted and grabbed some underwear from your drawer.

''No, but- it's a sex club right? What do people wear to sex clubs?''

Connor frowned.

''Typically, nothing.  
It's not an undercover mission, detective. There's no need for you to dress accordingly.''

You nearly toppled over trying to shove through a trouser leg. 

''But I _want_ _tooooo_...'' you trailed off. 

For simplicity reasons, you went with a printed button-up shirt, only loosely buttoned from the stomach to expose a black tank top, french tucked loosely into high waisted dark trousers, secured by a belt.   
The only thing you really had that matched were a pair of heels, not outrageously high but fairly professional.   
You blasted your hair with a hairdryer, quickly styled it, and tried to speedrun your everyday makeup. 

You'd been about an hour, leaving you with another 4 until you had to get moving. Trotting back to the living room, you beamed at your guest and perched next to him, folding your sleeves up a quarter. 

''Thanks for waiting. Found anything?'' 

''No, nothing.'' Connor shook his head, handing you the remote. ''You look very nice, detective.''

You winked, shuffling in your seat and flashing a peace sign with your fingers to say your thanks. 

''Alrighty, we've got a few hours to kill before we should leave, anything we should check over?'' 

Connor's head tilted again as he looked you over, LED spinning once yellow, then back to a blue shade. 

''You haven't slept in 24 hours. Or eaten anything of substance.''

You were about to point to the box of crackers on their side on the table, quickly faltering knowing full well he'd only lecture you. 

''I'm used to this, I'm cool.'' Your bad finger guns probably didn't help your case. 

The android genuinely looked _pained_ , standing up to dig through your kitchen while you sprawled out on your cushions. He swerved out the way to pet your cat on the floor, before opening cupboards and skimming through. 

''The only substantial meal I could recommend would be an egg with toasted bread. You should have that, then try to get some sleep.''

Connor took out the egg carton, and dug through the bread bin, making sure to grab a plate to put it all on. He also made sure to grab a glass of water for you, knowing you're definitely dehydrated amongst everything else. Before he started, he turned round to ask you something.

''Detective-''

You were asleep. You were totally out like a light, ungracefully starfished across your plush cushions, your hair covering your face slightly.  

The RK800 blinked in surprise, stopping what he was doing, and ultimately admitting defeat. A smile still played at his lips as he put the glass down, and walked over to you, bringing the blanket down from the top of your couch and very gently laying it over you, returning to the kitchen to put away the utensils until later. He turned the television off and sat down silently at your table, pulling out any of your random traditional books and starting to read, leaning against his hand as he set an alarm for 5:30pm. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promise i will find and compile as much eden connor art i can find . eventually
> 
> also the fashion was very very much inspired by the ~trend~ that's goin round rn that i, super duper lov. there's a masterpost here: https://drdelphinecormigay.tumblr.com/post/175672350861/


	4. Chapter 4

 

Wincing, you sat upwards, brushing hair out your eyes as you squinted and looked round, slowly soaking reality back in and turning your attention to the android in the room.

''Hey... what time is it..?''

A warm smile accompanied his answer as he stood up, grabbing a chocolate bar from your cupboard and throwing it at you. 

''It's 5:24, we have about half an hour until we should leave. Did you sleep well?''

You had to smile in return, catching the chocolate bar and nodding a thanks, shimmying in your place to rid the feeling of having slept in restrictive clothes.

''Yeeaaah, thanks. Sorry for passing out on you; you could've woken me up y'know?'' 

''Of course not, you hadn't slept in so long you needed it. I'm glad you got some rest, detective.'' 

Chewing ungracefully on your stick of food, you tried covering your mouth with your hand, eyebrows furrowed as you attempted to make out words between mouthfuls.

''Mm! We could set off now and grab something to eat from a petrol station or something? I think I need to _mmh-_ fill the car up anyway?''

Connor tilted his head sweetly, repeating what you'd just said in his mind, admiring the way you still said ' _we_ ' even though you knew full well he couldn't eat. 

You stood and brushed yourself off, no real need to, your face twisting as the aftermath symptoms of napping in the middle of the day after no sleep kicked in. Suddenly, you felt super groggy and overall gross. You hated this.   
Not noticing your slight internal breakdown, due to the amount of complex human muscles and nerves he did not have, Connor continued to walk around your home, scanning over anything you'd need before you left- your keys, your badge, etc.   
Ignoring what seemed to be a stabbing pain in your back at a completely random interval, you shook everything off and skipped towards the door, winking at the other detective as he held up your car keys. 

Tumbling out your door and down your stairs, you caught yourself yawning, humming a tune to yourself to keep awake. You took the keys, rolling into your car and slamming the door, a slight rattling echoing in the rather desolate parking lot. Connor followed suit, being slightly more forgiving on your aging vehicle. 

''Gas station first? I promise I'll be quick.''

''Take your time, detective.'' 

The abrupt, growling sound of the engine spluttered a little pathetically as you reversed out the space, and off onto the darkening road.  
You lazily smacked the stereo button, the noise blaring out of it causing Connor to almost lunge forward in his seat in excitement. The sudden movement made you jump.

''I recognize this! It's one of Hank's _Knights of the Black Death_  albums, right?''

You blinked and stalled, laughing and coughing, nodding up and down.

''Yeah, yeah! We share CDs sometimes, very few of us still drive cars ourselves, let alone own physical CDs. Hell, Hank still has some cassettes lyin' around.''

Connor's eyebrows knotted for a second, looking up at you from the passenger seats.

''But... every system catered to or capable of playing compact audio cassettes went extinct in 2020?''

''Hank is real old, Connor.'' 

 You were of course joking, you loved Hank and knew if he'd heard you say that he'd throw you off a building.

Just as you pulled up to the derelict gas station, one of very few left, your phone rang from your pocket. You dug through your trousers and answered, waving your hand to silently say 'one minute' to your police partner and stepping out your car, closing the door and ringing up the pump.

''Shoot.''

A grizzly muffled voice replied.

''Hey- it's Gav, where are you right now?'' 

''Oh, heya, I'm at the Sunoco off Conant Street? Just had to fill up quickly before heading down to Eden Club. What's up?''

You shook the handle of the pump, sliding your phone between your shoulder and your ear. 

''Just checking you actually know what you're looking for. Owner's name is Floyd Mills, and the HR400 you're looking for has brown hair and brown eyes, and is ' _most requested because he doesn't look like any of the other bots_ '?''

The pump made a gurgling noise and you flipped the fuel cap back on and docked the nozzle, stifling a giggle because you could totally tell he was reading that off something, just for you. 

''So my target is a handsome mystery android with many fans?'' you ducked your head to peek at Connor, still sat perfectly patiently in your car, before heading towards the convenience store. ''Sounds perfect. I'm sure he'll be su-uper easy to find.''

A rough chuckle came from the phone. ''Hey, bet's still on. ANYTHING happens, between you an' any of these tin cans, you owe me.''

''Sure thing, Reed. I'll get back to you later. Thanks for the info.''

The phone beeped in time with the convenience store door chiming, quickly zooming round the aisles for easy food and a few caffeine based drinks to keep you going. You absentmindedly picked up a blue _Gatorade_ , making a face at the colour and putting it back, just because it felt wrong to have around any android.   
Unloading your handful of junk onto the counter, you smiled politely at the cashier and checked out, frowning at the petrol price as you walked back.

Eloquently as ever, you clicked your car door open and unleashed the packets of barely substance onto the car seat, half of it piling onto Connor while he simply watched.

''ALL SET! I didn't know what you liked so I just got whatever looked colourful.'' You plonked yourself back into the driver's seat.

''Detective, you know....'' Connor started but you raised a hand.

''Yeah yeah, I got it.'' Flicking the gear stick, you gave him a wide toothy grin. ''It's just fun to play pretend.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOF OK I KNOW THIS IS. FILLER.   
> THIS IS JUST TO PROVE IM NOT DEAD I SWEAR SJDKGL  
> I'm literally moving houses right now!!! so things r a lil. boxed up and desolate. thank u very much for bearing with me thru this n i swear ill update properly soon !!
> 
> ps : its my bday on the 28th . hehheh .
> 
> thank u for reading as always !!! <333

**Author's Note:**

> HEY just quickly thank u for reading ofc BUT this fic is definitely a microcosm of other fics that have either really inspired some details of this, or ive just read in the meanwhile and rlly liked.  
> so HERE IS A LIST OF FICS that very much influenced this in some way shape of form, and u should definitely check out.
> 
> Deviant Behaviour, by Precursor  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851244
> 
> 2:00:01, by lanico  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883944
> 
> Good Morning Sunshine, by Connor_sentbycyberlife  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072962
> 
> happy reading B)


End file.
